


Animal Urges

by koakuuma (orphan_account)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, enemies to kind of crush?, they hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koakuuma
Summary: Ran hates her, but she's the only one that can give her what she needs.





	Animal Urges

The path was a bit damp for Ran's liking.

Last night, it had stormed quite a bit, leaving a litter of wet leaves and mushy dirt along the path. It was much to Ran's distaste, since she preferred to come out into this corner of the Bamboo Forest when it was much nicer out.

Though, she really couldn't wait it out any longer.

With her mistress Yukari out on important business, Ran was able to slip out easy, leaving her young shinigami Chen to watch the Yakumo Residence while Ran was away herself.

Ran had told her she was going out to take care of business with someone. It was a half truth. Ran hated telling lies to her loyal bakeneko, but it was something that needed to be done. Thankfully, Chen never asked questions, which was a relief for Ran.

The usual spot Ran would wait was in a far corner of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, which was a pretty safe spot. Ran had never seen anyone else there besides herself and her... business partner. The kitsune curled her lip just thinking about her.

The path began to wind, leading into a small clearing, and the bottles in the basket the kitsune carried clinked against eachother as she readjusted her grip on the handle. Her tails puffed up in surprise once she heard the familar voice that she despised so much.

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten your side of the agreement, dear," Mamizou put her head in her hands and kept her eyes on the basket as Ran entered the clearing. "I was starting to fear you'd forget, after last time."

"Six bottles of sake, just as we agreed," Ran huffed, placing the basket next to the bakedenuki. "And I told you already. I can't take more than a few out of our stock at a time. Getting less sometimes is something you have to expect, especially when I risk getting caught by Mistress Yukari."

"Ah, so maybe I should weaken my end of the deal, hmm? Maybe not show up, just come by when I feel like it... I expect six bottles each month, no more, no less, Miss Yakumo." Her pink-brown eyes stared straight up at Ran as she laid her leg over her knee, crossing her arms and smirking at the kitsune, who barred her teeth in reply.

"Aye, calm down, I'm just teasing. You're way too uptight, dear," Mamizou held her pipe to her lips, taking a long, drawn out inhale before letting out a puff of smoke that blew into the kitsune's face as she sat down on the log next to the bakedenuki. 

Ran coughed and blew the smog out of her face. "C-can you not smoke when we do this? Chen's going to smell the weed on me, you know!" Her ears curled back in annoyance, letting out a low growl at the other woman.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Mamizou giggled, though her voice held a mocking tone. She had the kitsune wrapped around her finger. "You don't exactly have anyone else willing to assist you with your little dilemma. I'm only here for a bit of fun, honey."

"God, i fucking hate you," Ran let the f-word linger on her tongue for a minute. She was not used to using such profanity, but it was true. She fucking hated this know it all bakedenuki.

"Whoever said I was fond of you, dear? I just happen to be better controlled in the emotions department," Mamizou took a puff of her pipe again. "Listen. The night's not getting any younger, and neither am I. I can tell you really want to get going, but you're so stubborn and prideful you have to make sure I know how much I repulse you. I could just leave, you know." Her smirk held undeniable malice. Ran was at her mercy.

The kitsune let out an angered bark, before sighing. "You're the last person I wanted to come to with this issue, and I think you enjoy that."

Mamizou's smirk didn't waver as she stared straight at Ran, leaning closer to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Are you gonna keep yabbering until your heat finally goes away?" She said with a low voice. Ran could tell she was enjoying this.

"Put the fu... put the pipe down," Ran growled. She didn't want to get used to using such profanity. She didn't want her shinigami picking up on such behavior.

"Aye, don't worry. I'm not into that," The bakedanuki let out a lighthearted chuckle as she blew out her pipe and placed it in Ran's basket. "Now, what do you want from me, Rannie?"

Ran's cheeks flushed with indignation as Mamizou called her the pet name she used ever so often. Ran never got over it. "Don't call me that."

The kitsune pulled the bakedanuki's wrist forward off of her thigh, digging in her long nails into her skin and bringing them barely a hair's length away from each other's face. Ran held her fierce gaze while Mamizou raised an eyebrow, her smirk twitching. Ran had surprised her for once. 

The bakedenuki moved forward in a flash, digging her nails into Ran's shoulder, ripping the sleeve of her uniform with a tight pull as she dug her pointed fangs into Ran's exposed neck. The sharp pain and sudden move caused Ran to bark in shock, but also pleasure. Dammit. Mamizou had out-foxed her.

After a moment of Mamizou digging harder and harder into the bite she had made, she let go and pulled her teeth back, bringing her head back to where it had been previously, staring daringly into Ran's furious eyes.

"Now that we've established whos really in charge here, why don't you beg for me, Rannie?" Mamizou cooed. 

Ran's cheeks flushed. Mamizou had never been this demanding before. "Beg? No, nobody from the esteemed Yakumo family will ever beg!"

Mamizou showed off her teeth once more. Ran stared at them longingly. "I doubt anyone from the Yakumo home has ever looked to a rival to satisfy their animal urges though, either." She tightened her grip on the kitsune's skin, causing the wound become more and more red. "Now beg, Rannie dear."

Ran let out a low growl. "Please, Mamizou."

"Good, good!" The bakedenuki sounded cheerful once more. "Now, take off your clothes. I know we usually stay dressed but... well, I'm feeling a bit frisky myself tonight."

Ran's face flushed, but she knew there was no use in argueing with her. She began to undo her uniform, careful not to rip the sleeve any further. The clothes fell into a lumped pile around the kitsune's feet. She took a step out of the discarded clothing, though she still was reluctant to take off her bra in front of this other woman. Ran felt red hot from her face down to her tails, which were twitching anxiously.

Mamizou had wasted no time stripping, dropping her bra off to the side just as Ran herself had finished undressing. Ran could tell now that the other woman was a bit chubbier than herself, and that her tits were... bigger than Ran's. She'd always throught that the bakedenuki wore pads, but no. She was a true double D, and Ran's skin pricked with jealousy.

"So, you seek me out to help calm your heat, and still you act shy? Come on, dearie. It's not as big of a deal as you're making it!" she cooed. "Take the damn bra off already. We're all friends here!"

The kitsune relented, carefully removing the lacy piece of fabric, leaving her fully exposed in the moonlight. Barely a moment passed before Ran was pinned against a thick bamboo stalk by Mamizou, who was showing off her glistening teeth once more. She was getting impatient.

Ran bit her lip to hold back a moany yip as the bakedanuki hooked a clawed finger inside her, moving her digit back and forth in a bit of a rhythm. Mamizou used her other hand to pull Ran's face forward to expose her collarbone. The moan Ran had been holding onto so desperately slipped out as Mamizou nipped roughly at the base of her neck.

Mamizou let out a throaty purr as she heard the kitsune's muffled cry of pleasure, lifting her head away from Ran's neck so she could meet her eyes. "My, my..."

"S-shut up," Ran growled, stifling another moan through clenched teeth. "Y-You disgust me."

Mamizou licked her lips, and in barely a second, her free hand was around the kitsune's neck, giving it a rough squeeze. Ran gasped out in surprise, her voice cracking as her head hit the bamboo stalk behind her.

Mamizou didn't expect the retaliation, however. Ran reached forward as the bakedanuki began to roughly stoke her budding clit, grasping Mamizou's right breast in her claws. This action was enough to cause her to lose her rhythm, and her claw scraped the inside of Ran's tender walls. Thrown off balance, Mamizou tumbled backwards, losing her grip around the kitsune's neck and toppling onto the forest floor. Ran was atop her, regaining her breath as she pinned the other woman's free hand down.

"Heh... not bad," Mamizou purred as she resumed rubbing the kitsune's clit. Ran let out a throaty gasp, finding herself bucking her hips against the bakedenuki's nimble fingers. Despite their hatred for one another, god, she knew how to make Ran feel great.

"I-I won't be outdone," Ran growled through soft moans, leaning down until her nose was close enough to Mamizou's to touch. Ran could see the hunger in the other woman's eyes, even if it was hidden behind her rebellious pride. Ran, as she breathed hot air down the bakedanuki's neck, knew they craved one another, despite it all.

Ran leaned down, her lips meeting Mamizou's and pushing the bakedanuki's head against the rain-soaked ground. Obviously this had once again surprised her, since she let out a small "mmph!" as Ran's lips met her's. The kitsune bit lightly on the other woman's tongue and lips as they broke apart their mouths and went back in, over and over in a sort of dance, while Mamizou continued to play with Ran's insides.

Suddenly, Ran broke her mouth away from Mamizou's as she felt something give way. Pleasure spread over her as she came, letting out a light growl as she was satisfied.

"A-ah... I suppose that's it..." Mamizou said from beneath the blonde fox-girl, slowly removing her finger from Ran's delicate folds.

"No, not until I say so," Ran turned her face back to the bakedanuki, taken aback by the sudden softness in her voice despite what she had said. Her eyes locked on Mamizou's face, which was flushed beet red. It... made Ran feel strange. She gulped.

"Listen... maybe I've... been a bit hard on you. I suppose you're not all bad," Ran sighed as she leaned down, pushing their lips back into a kiss. Mamizou hungrily returned it, straining against the kitsune's weight to raise her head into it.

It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart, and Ran pulled her arm back, letting the bakedanuki have her arm back. She gingerly pushed herself off of her, with a shyness that the kitsune knew was much unlike her. Mamizou sat up, reaching for her clothes that had scattered across the ground.

Ran followed, beginning to put her clothes back on as well.

"Hey," Ran broke the silence. "If... you ever need help with your own heat... why not give me a call?"

Mamizou's ears pricked as she pulled the last of her clothes back on. "Huhu, I might just take you up on that."

Ran watched as the bakedanuki turned to leave and grabbed her basket of sake, but paused after a few steps. "Oh, and Rannie, maybe... three bottles will be enough from now on, alright?"

Ran smirked as she turned her back to Mamizou, following the wet, leaf littered path back through the woods. Maybe meeting Mamizou was something she could get used to after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ah i havent written much nsfw before and it shows but im! practicing!  
> im just a horny lesbian and like writing touhou babes okay


End file.
